Sota's Wish
by Frog-kun
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy wished upon the Jewel of Four Souls... his desire was to be a brave and remarkable person. The Jewel granted Sota's wish by switching his soul with Kagome's! And what's Kikyo up to THIS time? KagInuKik love triangle.
1. Chapter 1 Desire

**Note on the setting:** Set between Manga chapters 85 and 86. In the anime, this is after episode 58. For some reason in the anime, the Togenkyo arc was forwarded to much later in the series, after Sango has joined. In this story, however, we will be following the manga, meaning Sango has _not _joined.

**Note on the poetry:** This poem is supposed to describe Sota's secret, rather malicious thoughts. Despite the hint of much consuming darkness, no, this story will remain light-hearted, for the benefit of those reviewers who wish it so.

* * *

_My life is a container that is to be filled;_

_I am half-empty, my summit an elusive goal._

_I wonder whether it is possible,_

_Or whether it is merely the spirits deceiving us,_

_Whispering and hissing in our wake,_

_Their honeyed words proclaiming:_

"_It is thy destiny!"_

_Are our thoughts read?_

_Are our private shames exposed?_

_For if it was, I would go to hell many times over;_

_Yet I am innocent._

_Come, come, you ghosts!_

_Yield to my desire!_

_My tainted soul shall poison you,_

_But you shall not feel it,_

_Until the worst is done;_

_Then my tyrannical laughter shall pierce your ears,_

_And I would become dust,_

_No more valuable than the ashes from whence I came._

**Chapter 1 Desire**

"Sota, wash the dishes for me, will you?" Mama's voice came from the kitchen. Sota, a small, dark-haired boy of about eight or nine, was staring avidly at the television. At the sound of his mother's voice, a slight frown crossed his face.

"Why can't Kagome do it?" he grumbled, turning his head slightly. The television enlightened him far more than chores. Besides, his sister Kagome was older and would graduate from High School in about a year or so. Chores would do her a lot more good.

But alas, Sota's compromise was destined not to prevail. Mama's voice rang out once more and the sharp edge of annoyance was prominent in her tone. "You know that Kagome's not here," she said, "So you must wash the dishes instead of her."

Sota muttered mutinously under his breath. However, he obliged and wrenched his eyes away from the television. He walked to the kitchen and noticed a pile of laden dishes by the sink. They were waiting ominously for him, and so too was the soap, detergent and gloves.

Mama watched Sota keenly from the corner of her eye. She expected Sota to complain about his workload, but to her surprise he kept quiet. There was no sound save for the hissing of the tap water as Sota began to clean. It was an awkward silence that reigned but it was through this that Mama could hear Sota's thoughts; he did not think much of his duties.

He was thinking about Kagome. Kagome, who got off chores and housework and had adventures instead. She fought demons, had days off school, and had such a great time in the feudal era of Japan. Sota would follow her down the well but it would never let him through, and she always teased him when he mentioned it. "You're too much of a cry-baby to be fighting demons!" she would say, and Sota knew she was right.

"Sota, you can have some ice cream after this," Mama said, reading the glum expression on her son's face shrewdly. "They don't have ice cream at the feudal era."

In spite of himself, Sota grinned. He imagined Kagome having to survive on vegetables and legumes. She would starve! "I guess I'm really lucky!" Sota giggled.

_You are luckier than you suppose, Sota, only you don't know it; _Mama thought.

* * *

Shikon no Tama.

It sounded like a catchy name for the little orb. It was the size of a large marble, and was pink. A band adorned with fang-shaped beads was secured around it, allowing the Shikon no Tama to be worn as a necklace.

A row of Shikon Jewels lay gleaming in the marvellous sun. They were on display outside the Higurashi shrine. Each had a price tag attached to the beads reading: "250 yen." A small pile of leaflets was beside the Shikon no Tama souvenirs.

Sota's grandfather (affectionately known as "Grandpa") stood beside the display. When he saw an approaching stranger, he called out in a somewhat hoarse voice, "Get your Shikon no Tama artefacts here! Only 250 yen! Great historical artefacts they are! Don't miss out!"

"I would like one," a little girl said suddenly, eyeing the jewels. "They look pretty."

"They certainly do," Grandpa said pleasantly, with a very merchant-like nod. "They're also good luck charms."

"Can I have one, mummy?" The little girl requested, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

The mother looked at the jewels appraisingly; they were cheap nasty things. On the other side of the price tags lay the arresting phrase on each: Made in China. "I don't know, Hitomi," she began, but Hitomi's whine cut her off.

"Please! Please!" Hitomi gave her mother the puppy eyes, and her mother just couldn't say no.

"All right," she sighed, reaching for her purse.

"Excellent," said Grandpa; "Have a free leaflet," he added, after the money had passed hands.

Hitomi's mother took a leaflet. Hitomi beamed as she received her Shikon no Tama. Her mother glanced at the leaflet and read it:

SHIKON NO TAMA

_Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls._

_According to legend, the Shikon no Tama is a relic of an epic fight between the priestess Midoriko and a myriad of demons during the days the Emperor still had power over Japan. Midoriko died and the jewel came forth from her bosom. It is said that within the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko's battle still reigns._

_Shinto tradition states that there are four parts of the human soul: Aramitama; courage, Nigimitama; friendship, Kushimitama; wisdom, and Sakimitama; love. If these four souls were balanced equally in a person's heart, they could use the Shikon no Tama for good. If not, they would corrupt the jewel and their own hearts. _

_The Shikon no Tama disappeared at around 1447. Apparently, it made reappearance fifty years later, but since then, there has been no trace of the Shikon no Tama or the effects of its spiritual powers._

"What rubbish," Hitomi's mother muttered, but she pocketed the leaflet anyway.

* * *

The next day, Sota couldn't wait to get back home and tell Mama about the mark he got for English: 87 percent; almost twice the mark Kagome normally achieved. Grandpa would be proud of him too - maybe he'd give him some lollies or something. Then again, knowing Grandpa, Sota thought it was likely he would get a Shikon no Tama as a reward, and those things were as useless as useless could get.

Sota walked into the house. "Hello, Buyo." He grinned and petted the cat. Buyo meowed and moved his rather portly frame away from the doorway. Sota laughed and shuffled inside, looking forward to telling the good news he had.

A shock, however, awaited Sota.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Grandpa said. Kagome smiled and noticed Sota standing where Buyo had been a moment before.

"Hello, Sota," she said. "Had a good day at school?"

She certainly looked exhausted. Her sleek black hair, though normally a bit wavy, was completely messy. Her clothes were unkempt and dirty. Her eyes had a distinctly tired look about them and her face was streaked with mud.

Sota put his schoolbag on the table and nodded happily. Having his sister back was a rare treat these days, even if she was a bit temperamental. Sometimes, she was liable to snap at him over the smallest thing. So… having Kagome back _and _in a good mood too… his day was getting better.

"Hey, Kagome, guess what mark I got for English today?" he began, but before Kagome could ask what, Mama arrived. She was holding a plate full of steaming noodles.

"Eat up, Kagome," she said. "You're getting thin these days."

"Oden!" Kagome said joyfully. She picked up her wooden chopsticks and beamed. Her tired face looked a lot nicer at once. "Thank you, Mama!"

Sota was slightly annoyed at how he had been interrupted. "As for my mark…" he started again, but this time he was cut off by Grandpa.

"Did you find any jewel shards, Kagome?" he asked. Grandpa was immensely interested in the fact Kagome was searching for the _real _Shikon no Tama shards in the Feudal Era. Then again, if Kagome was on a quest for the ancient and historic false teeth of Oda Nobunaga, Grandpa would still be excited.

Kagome nodded, smiling. She shuddered with adrenaline as she remembered her last exciting adventure with her (boy)friend Inuyasha. "Yeah, we did," she said. "Lucky we got it before Naraku."

Mama pursed her lips. "This Naraku doesn't sound like a nice fellow to me - trying to get your Jewel off you. We should teach him some manners!"

Kagome glanced at the shards of the jewel that she had; they weren't many but they glowed a lot brighter than any of the Shikon no Tama replicas Grandpa had. Sota thought it was mesmerising. That minute, however, he was too cross to even consider it. "What about my mark?" he demanded.

"What about your mark?" Kagome asked.

Sota faltered; Kagome looked very interested in him. "You know," he said in a small voice; "87 percent."

"That's great!" Kagome cheered. She clapped Sota on the back. "You're so good at school, Sota! That's what really matters!"

"If you say so…" Sota replied, but Mama was already talking about what sort of things Kagome should take on her next visit to the feudal era. Sota sighed and walked over to the television. He needed something to distract him.

Sota eventually decided that he would play a video game. Video games were good; he was good at video games. He turned on his console and the television, and began to play. After about thirty minutes of avid role-playing, he was still hooked. He barely noticed Kagome enter the room.

She was far more presentable now. Her hair was brushed; she was wearing a clean new skirt and her face had had a good, thorough wash. Kagome peered at her brother intently. She was, in truth, a little envious of Sota. Fancy having nothing to worry about except school and games! There would be no well to complicate life, or Shikon no Tama, or Naraku.

Or Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed at the thought and so to distract herself, she asked Sota: "Having fun there?"

"Yeah," Sota responded listlessly. Suddenly, the words GAME OVER appeared in flashing letters across the television screen. Kagome giggled but Sota sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "It's only a game."

"It's not that," said Sota, sighing again. "Only, I've been thinking…

"My life is so normal, but yours is like a video game. It's so full of excitement. You hunt for magic shards, although you have an evil rival competing for them. And you have to fight demons every step of the way."

"Yeah," Kagome said rather slowly, "It is a bit like a video game, isn't it? But…" She sighed, and Sota looked up at the rather curious expression on her face. It was almost gloomy. "It's not always that simple. I was scared all the time." _Especially when Inuyasha pushed himself too hard and almost got killed_, she added mentally_. _"It's like dreamland there," she continued aloud. "I don't want to wake up, even though my life in this era is falling apart… Even though I know what the Feudal Era is doing to me, I still can't let it go, although I wish I could…"

It was a rather impressive speech, even for someone like Kagome. Sota still thought Kagome's life more impressive than his. But still he considered Kagome's words.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

"Wha-what about that jerk?" Kagome demanded, but her cheeks went slightly crimson.

Sota grinned maliciously. "I'd say he's forced you into this, hasn't he? That and you're in love with him!"

Kagome blushed furiously. "Stop it, Sota!" she yelled tersely.

"Kagome and Inu sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sota sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"SOTA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sota decided he had better run then, because Kagome was the type of person who kept her promises.


	2. Chapter 2 Temptation

If you do well, will you not be accepted? And if you do not do well, sin is lurking at your door; its desire is for you, but you must master it.

-Genesis 4: 7

**Chapter 2 Temptation**

Much to Sota's surprise, Kagome did not leave for the feudal era the next day. Apart from the outburst the day before, she was in a relatively good mood. She was cooped up in her room studying most of the day, only venturing out for meals. Exams were coming and Kagome needed as much revision as possible if she hoped to pass. It was a peaceful, quiet routine. Kagome even did some of Sota's chores for him if she was in the mood. She kept her jewel shards in a little jar in her room as it was too much bother carrying them everywhere. Sota played his video games and studied for his exams too, although there was definitely not as much pressure on him as there was on Kagome.

Unfortunately, on the next day, Inuyasha arrived and that was when complications began.

Sota liked the half-demon Inuyasha. He was everything a hero should be: brave, loyal, dependable, even good-looking, if one liked men with long hair and (somewhat) girly eyes. Inuyasha also had a sword which somehow got _bigger _if he unsheathed it.

So when Inuyasha abruptly burst into the house looking for Kagome, Sota looked up and said, "Hi!" Inuyasha, who had a soft spot for Kagome's little brother (Sota reminded him of his younger self), said, "Hi!" back. Then he hurried off to Kagome's room.

"I like that Inuyasha," Mama said, smiling. "He reminds me of your father, Sota."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Mama nodded sagaciously. "Your father was a rash, impulsive man too. But he had a good heart, even though we were always arguing about stupid little things."

As if on cue, Kagome's voice rang out like a foghorn: "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha always sat at Kagome's command. For the life of him, Sota could not figure out why.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came skulking out of Kagome's room. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs. "What happened?" Mama asked, trying not to look amused but failing miserably.

Inuyasha was about to reply shortly but then he realised that he couldn't possibly be rude to Kagome's mother. He didn't mind being rude to Kagome herself but to her family he had to hold his tongue. "It was nothing. Don't get concerned about it," he answered as courteously as he could. It was weird seeing him so polite.

Inuyasha then walked out of the door. Mama smiled and whispered to Sota, "He's the perfect suitor to our young Kagome."

"He's a lot better than that Hojo fellow," Sota conceded.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" The subject of the call turned and saw Sota hurrying towards him.

"Hello, Kagome's little brother," Inuyasha said.

"I wanted to ask you," Sota said breathlessly, "What it's like having adventures? Big sis always said it was scary."

"Why would you want to know?" asked Inuyasha blankly.

Sota gave him a very wide, innocent smile. "I figured it must be exciting having a life like yours. I'd like to live that way."

Had Sota any idea how fearful Inuyasha was, living day in day out, always apprehensive and prepared that those close to him might die? The only times Inuyasha ever became truly afraid in a fight was when Kagome interfered and was in danger. Inuyasha knew his own strength. He knew he couldn't protect Kagome forever.

But he said nothing of this to Sota. All he said was, "We get dirty a lot."

If Inuyasha had hoped to dissuade Sota, he was mistaken; the younger boy looked at him with something close to adoration. "Cool!" he whistled.

The two were silent for a moment, and then Sota said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look for the Shikon Jewel? What does it do to you?"

Inuyasha paused, considering the answer he would give. He certainly didn't want to talk to Sota about the Shikon Jewel, but he didn't want to shut him off either. Finally, he said, "It makes a demon stronger and it grants anyone their wish."

"Really?" Sota's eyes were literally glistening. "What would you wish if you had the jewel?" He could think of endless possibilities.

Inuyasha smirked. This was an easy subject to discuss. "What else? I'd become a full-fledged demon!"

"But you're already strong, Inuyasha!" Sota gushed. "I'd wish to be a brave person like you!"

Brave, huh? Was it really brave to swing a giant sword around and bandy words? Inuyasha thought of the terrible, gnawing fear he felt at the time of the month when he became human. He never felt brave then.

"Whatever you say, Sota, whatever you say," Inuyasha said.

* * *

The idea came first as a proposal, but gradually it came to dwell on Sota's every conscious thought. Why not wish upon the jewel fragments Kagome possessed? Maybe it would work!

But Kagome kept the jewel in her room and she was always there too. Sota never dared enter her room when she was home. She would scream like a banshee and chase him out. If she was really ticked-off, she'd include her fists too. And because Kagome was a lot stronger than Sota being eight years his senior… well, Sota had to think of some battle tactics before daring to lay siege! What did those characters in his video games do when they needed to sneak into an enemy fortress? They created a diversion, that's what! Thinking these thoughts, Sota began to lay out his plans.

The exams were only a few days away now. Kagome was forever poring over those course books. Despite her resolve, Sota knew she was dying for excitement. So one day, he approached Inuyasha and asked him, "Why don't you ask Kagome on a date?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at him, confused. "Of course I eat dates. Why would I ask Kagome to have some with me?"

Sota suppressed a grin. He had forgotten that dating wasn't a term that existed in Inuyasha's time. "Well, a date is when you go somewhere to eat or watch a drama… with a girl."

"Oh." Inuyasha thought about all the times he and Kagome had camped together and eaten, and said, "That doesn't sound too exciting. I mean, I've eaten all those dried potatoes and noodles Kagome gives me."

"Yeah, but this is more special," Sota insisted, "It's supposed to be just you and the girl. At the end of the date, you give presents to one another and arrange your next date. And what's more," Sota added in a secretive tone, "With each date you have, the girl likes you more!"

Inuyasha grunted. "Who says I want Kagome to like me?" But Sota could see he was interested.

"She'll stop making you sit all the time," Sota told him. "That's a plus." Above all, Sota did not want to mention that asking a girl on a date would be a declaration of modern love. That would put Inuyasha off the idea entirely.

Inuyasha considered what Sota had said. After a long while he nodded and said he would ask Kagome on a date.

* * *

"Kagome, open the damn window!"

Inuyasha's rattled voice attacked Kagome's ears. She was poring over her atlas, memorising capital cities. However, she simply could not concentrate with Inuyasha annoying her so. She got up and threw open the window, allowing access for Inuyasha. The half-demon squeezed in and entered Kagome's room. He fixed Kagome with his usual insolent stare. Kagome bore it for a while, deliberately turning her head away; but at last, she could bear it no longer. "What do you want?" she demanded irritably. "I thought you said you'd leave me alone for revision."

Inuyasha snorted. He folded his arms under the sleeves of his robe. "I wanted to ask you whether you'd go on a date with me."

That was the _last _thing Kagome expected to hear from Inuyasha. She couldn't help but stare. The way Inuyasha said the word 'Date' was as if he had only heard the term a minute ago. Finally, she found her voice and said, "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome hesitated. "Well, if you really want to… I mean…" She giggled and blushed furiously. "I'd have to ask Mama first…"

Inuyasha stared. He had no idea why Kagome was reacting in such a ditzy manner. He had a feeling there was something Sota had not been telling him. Nevertheless, he plunged recklessly ahead. "Well, hurry up. We're leaving soon." He turned around to exit via the window. "I'll meet you by the Sacred Tree."

* * *

Sota heard Kagome's giggling and knew Inuyasha must have been successful in asking her out. No doubt on the other side of the door, Kagome was putting on her best frock (a Kimono would not suit the occasion of a date). Sota was astounded his plan was actually working. He had thought Kagome and Inuyasha liked each other, but not enough to be manipulated as so.

Oh well, he couldn't complain, could he?

* * *

The Sacred Tree was 1000 years old. Inuyasha had bad vibes just hanging around the ancient flora. After all, he had been sealed to it for fifty years. The tree… it always made Inuyasha feel small and insignificant, as if he was just a pawn in the chess board of life.

He shook himself. Why was he thinking such romantic thoughts (in the classical sense of the word) when he was about to go on a date with Kagome? He didn't know why he was bothering, really. Inuyasha wanted to protect Kagome; did he give a damn about her liking him?

_Well, you do, _a small voice said in his head, _Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this._

The voice resembled Shippo's so much that Inuyasha actually looked for the annoying fox-demon. Instead, he saw Kagome, who was dressed in a strange frilly frock. It only reached half-way down her thighs. She flashed him a nervous smile and giggled. Inuyasha frowned. All this giggling was starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, let's go," he said gruffly.

Even on a date, Inuyasha could be insensitive. "Where to?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha hesitated. "I was thinking of seeing the Noh Drama…"

* * *

The Shikon no Tama lay gleaming like a ruby amongst the golden sand. It was easily noticed to Sota's eyes. The young boy darted forward apprehensively. The hard, rounded surface of the jewel came in contact with Sota's trembling fingers. It felt cold but in touching it, one could hear and feel the impure energy pulsating from its core. Only a fraction of the Jewel was there in Kagome's room, so the rhythm pouring from it was faint but it could still be sensed, even by someone like Sota, who had no particular sensitivity when it came to the Jewel.

Sota closed his eyes and began to think of a wish to make.


	3. Chapter 3 Fulfillment

Frog Lady: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls (mostly girls); today we interview Sango, said to be the most talented "Yōkai Taijiya" in the prestigious Demon Slayer village. Because this story is set before Sango joins Inuyasha and the others, she is not included in this narrative-

Audience: Boo!

FL: - So we have a featured interview here with Sango, in which she reveals the juicy details of her life never before seen in the Manga or Anime. So give a hand for Sango the Demon Slayer! Good morning, Sango. How are you today?

Sango: Good, thanks. I never thought people would want to hear about me, but there you have it. –smiles-

FL: How long have you been a Demon Slayer?

S: Oh, since I was about ten. I'd always wanted to be a Demon Slayer, you see.

FL: Do you think your father influenced your decision to become a Demon Slayer?

S: Oh, certainly. He was always pressuring me from an early age to do my best; he taught me everything I knew. But Father was always expecting more of Kohaku because he was a boy.

FL: Talk about Kohaku.

S: He's a gentle boy - I honestly can't imagine him as a Demon Slayer. He's very close to Kirara, our pet.

FL: How long has Kirara belonged to you?

S: I don't know. She's always been there. Kirara's very special and is a constant reminder that not all demons are bad.

FL: What's your dream guy?

S: What do you mean?

FL: If you could have a man, what type of person would he be?

S: Oh, I've never really thought of that. I guess he'd be honest and never try and scam people. He would never cheat on me or flirt with other women and he'd never try things on me I wouldn't want him to do.

FL: -Laughs- Have you heard of Miroku?

S: No, who is he?

FL: Never mind… what do you think of the sponsor of our interview?

S: You mean this site? Well, I've never read any of the stories on it, but I've heard it's got a reputation for being populated by teenage girls obsessed with Yaoi, incest, and romance with sex scenes.

FL: Why don't you check it out while this chapter of _Sota's Wish_ goes on? We'll continue this interview after the chapter.

**Chapter 3 Fulfilment**

"What's the Noh Drama?" Kagome asked earnestly, struggling to keep pace with Inuyasha's brisk strides. They were heading towards the shrine and well, so Kagome strongly suspected that the Noh Drama was something to be seen in the feudal era. She should have known that Inuyasha would not take her to somewhere in her era; he found it too peculiar and no doubt everyone else would find Inuyasha peculiar too.

As they drew closer to the shrine, Kagome and Inuyasha heard Grandpa's bellowing voice. "Shikon no Tama! Shikon no Tama! 250 yen!" Inuyasha gave him an odd look. He could obviously see the Shikon Jewels on display were not genuine. Grandpa saw him and Kagome, and chuckled, "All dressed up, Kagome? Pity your boyfriend doesn't change his clothes for a date!"

Kagome went as red as Inuyasha's clothes. Now that Grandpa mentioned it, Inuyasha had _not _changed his clothes. So he did not know the first thing about dates and that was to wear as expensive and new clothes that he could afford.

The damn robe was more than 200 years old.

Kagome was about to comment as much when Inuyasha suddenly yanked her arm. "Hurry up!" he said tersely, as he dragged her down towards the well. It looked extra old and mouldy today.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began warningly; she was about to tell him to sit.

But then she saw the strange blue light and felt the peculiar lurching sensation she felt whenever she transcended time. And so, before she knew it, she was at the bottom of the well circa 485 years prior her birth.

Kagome felt a bit more squashed than usual, until she realised that Inuyasha's weight was on her leg. "Eek!" she squealed as she wriggled her limbs. Inuyasha, however, had already leaped out of the well. Kagome composed herself and straightened up, wiping dirt off her frock.

"Inuyasha!" she growled. "Have you not heard of the term, 'Ladies first'?!"

Suddenly, she heard Miroku and Shippo's voices from the top of the well. "Kagome, You're back! I thought you had your exams!"

Kagome climbed laboriously out of the well. She grimaced but then smiled as she saw the faces of her friends. Inuyasha had his back to her. _Some date, _Kagome thought. "I'm back," she explained, "to see the Noh Drama with Inuyasha."

Shippo's childish face lit up. "The Noh Drama; I love the Noh Drama! My father always took me to see it!"

"What is the Noh Drama, exactly?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's an art form with actors," Miroku said. (He always seemed to know everything.) "People with masks perform a story usually without words. It's quite entertaining, although very confusing. I'm not sure if we'd be able to see it in Kaede's village, though. It's too small to contain a troupe of really good actors." Kaede was the elderly priestess of a village in the region of Musashino, near modern Tokyo.

Suddenly, Inuyasha said, "The village was a lot bigger in Kikyo's time." That was fifty years ago, when the head priestess had been a beautiful and currently deceased woman. Inuyasha remembered seeing the Noh Drama with her. Actually, Kikyo had only been supervising the activity; as a priestess, she had no obligations to be involved in the drama. But this was after Kikyo grew a strong desire to become a normal woman and Inuyasha a strong desire to be with her.

Miroku read Inuyasha's expression with some shrewdness, but only said, "The only Noh Drama to be performed would be in a major city like Kyoto. If you really want to go, I'll get the racoon-dog Hachie to take you."

Shippo whined, "I want to come too!"

"No, Shippo," Miroku shook his head, "This is for Inuyasha and Kagome to experience."

So Miroku knew what was going on. That wasn't good. Kagome blushed.

* * *

_I want to be a brave and remarkable person._

Sota thought his wish very intently. The Jewel felt warm and vibrant in his sweaty hands. But it did nothing. Sota frowned and shook the jewel, but it continued to shine belligerently as if taunting him. Sota sighed and put the jewel down.

* * *

One of Hachie's favourite forms was that of an apparition that could fly. He would look very fierce, when he was, in fact, quite docile. He let Miroku and his friends ride on his back when they needed to but during most of their hair-raising escapades, he was strangely absent.

Kagome felt very queasy flying on Hachie although it was nowhere near as bad on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha couldn't actually fly but he was quick-footed and could jump very high. At least it wasn't bumpy and turbulent on Hachi. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting very calmly with his arms folded beneath his baggy sleeves. "I hope this Noh Drama is going to be good," she said. Inuyasha grunted in reply. Kagome looked at him for a second and then sighed.

_I wish I could be back in my room._

* * *

Sota suddenly felt a bit sick. He decided to open Kagome's window and let some fresh air in. The wind suddenly blew and the shutters rattled. Sota opened the window panes and stuck out his head. The wind slapped him. Sota winced; he felt himself go down, down, down.

* * *

Thump.

* * *

Kagome blinked. Her head had hit the window pane and her skull exploded with pain. She wondered where she was but because of her pounding headache, she didn't understand what she saw.

She was in her room.

The wind blew her face and whistled by her ears.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and went to shut the window. She caught a glimpse of her hands as she did so and noticed how little they were. Also, the nails were so short. She could have sworn she had them grown longer.

There was another thing she noticed. The wind did not blow her hair over her face as it normally did. It was like there was no hair there. Kagome felt the back of her head and gasped. "My hair is so short!" But why was her voice so much like that of a little boy? It was Sota's voice.

She looked around and saw her reflection in the mirror, which blatantly revealed the unbelievable truth. "I'm not-" she began.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded rough and urgent.

Sota knew he was falling. He was slipping off Hachie's back and he didn't know how and why. His stomach lurched and his vision swam; Inuyasha and Hachie were getting rapidly smaller. The look on Inuyasha's face could only be seen briefly, but it was a vision of panic and despair. Had he lost his Kagome?

As for Sota, he could not stop himself screaming. His voice sounded ugly and high-pitched. He looked to see where he was falling and saw the encircling trees waiting to catch his form. He was about to die. There was no way he could survive the fall. Sota was scared of a lot of things, and as he shrieked, he knew that death was one of the things he feared above all. His skirt flapped wildly in the wind.

Skirt?

* * *

The realisation dawned on them simultaneously.

* * *

_I've switched places with my sibling._

* * *

The Shikon Jewel was no longer so bright. The pink was a lot darker. Its tenebrous hue indicated an ominous change regarding its purity. Its insides were clouded and one could feel a different rhythm pulsating from it than the one earlier. Before it had been full of upbeat energy, but now it repulsed and felt warped. It was a wonder how Kagome's desk could stand the presence of the Jewel.

The Shikon no Tama had been tainted; the Four Souls corrupted by a single selfish wish.

* * *

Frog Lady: And that's the end of the chapter. Oh, here comes Sango!

Sango: I am _never _coming back to this site ever again.

FL: Why not?

S: No one ever makes me the main character in their stories. It's always this Kagome person who gets the entire spotlight and she has so many boyfriends it's not even funny. And if I ever am the main character they always put me with some lecher called Miroku.

FL: There's the occasional InuSan fic.

S: They never make sense to me.

FL: Anything else?

S: Yeah! In one story I was portrayed as a bisexual. How about that, eh?!

FL: People make assumptions about the fact that you, in the future, will not hesitate to be in a hot spring naked with Kagome.

S: Again with this Kagome person! And it's the freaking Japanese culture we bathe together!

FL: As you can see, Sango's not in a very good mood at the moment. Why don't you cheer her up with some reviews? Then again, it's not actually Sango who reads them. -grins-


	4. Chapter 4 Complications

I know this isn't allowed, but… we're having a quiz to see how attentively you have read the first three chapters of _Sota's Wish_. There are three questions for each chapter and they are multiple choice types, because I like them. The answers will be found at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

QUESTION 1  
How much yen does Grandpa's Shikon no Tama replicas cost?  
A. 200  
B. 250  
C. 300  
D. 350

QUESTION 2  
What does Kushimitama mean?  
A. Courage  
B. Kinship  
C. Wisdom  
D. Love

QUESTION 3  
What percentage mark did Sota achieve for his English?  
A. 87  
B. 83  
C. 84  
D. 41

QUESTION 4  
What would Inuyasha wish upon the Shikon Jewel?  
A. To be a brave and remarkable person.  
B. To become a full-fledged demon.  
C. To become human.  
D. To defeat Naraku.

QUESTION 5  
How many years is Kagome Sota's senior?  
A. 15  
B. 3  
C. 4  
D. 8

QUESTION 6  
How old is the Sacred Tree (Goshinboku)?  
A. More than 500 years old.  
B. 400.  
C. 50.  
D. 100

QUESTION 7  
Approximately when was Inuyasha's robe made counting backwards from the feudal era?  
A. 1000 years ago.  
B. 500 years ago.  
C. 200 years ago.  
D. 100 years ago.

QUESTION 8  
Which of the following is NOT true about the Noh Drama?  
A. It is an art form with actors  
B. It is easy to follow.  
C. It usually has no dialogue.  
D. It is usually performed exclusively in major cities.

QUESTION 9  
What happens to Sota after he switches bodies with Kagome?  
A. He hugs Inuyasha.  
B. He tells Inuyasha to sit.  
C. He jumps intentionally off Hachie.  
D. He slips unintentionally off Hachie.

**Chapter 4 Complications**

_What did Sota do?_

Kagome looked at the Shikon Jewel. She figured it out in her head. Sota must have wished upon the Jewel. Her soul had entered Sota's body and hopefully, his soul had found her body.

She had experienced something like this before. When the witch Urasue resurrected Kikyo, she took Kagome's soul and put it into the dead priestess. Kagome had woken as Kikyo. The bitterness in Kikyo's reincarnated soul overcame Kagome's consciousness, but eventually Kagome willed to be back in her body. So she broke away from Kikyo, leaving only her anger behind. Kikyo was left with only a fragment of soul that had to be continuously replenished by Soul Collectors. So souls could leave their host bodies. The question was: how could one get the soul to come to the right bodies?

When Kagome had called back her body, it had been empty. But this time, her body was occupied by Sota's soul. The Jewel was not whole enough to completely grant Sota's wish. His soul had not become brave and remarkable - although perhaps his body had, now that it was supplemented by Kagome's soul.

Who knew about soul exchange? Kagome had to see Kaede and Miroku. She was pretty sure she could use the well even with Sota's body. She still had Kikyo's reincarnated soul and the Shikon Jewel. It purified easily under her touch.

Kagome was worried about Sota, however. Not only was he now dating Inuyasha, he was also liable to be attacked in the dangerous feudal era. Kagome had to hurry.

* * *

Sota felt like he was dreaming. His consciousness was bouncing between the realms of sleep and alertness. He could hear noises in the distance, droning in his ears. He felt absolutely awful.

He had had a terrible nightmare: he had been falling from a great height. He was about to die but when he hit the ground; the impact did not pain him in the least. He saw himself surrounded by a transparent bubble amongst the dark and overwhelming trees. Then he saw an apparition approaching him but he had simply fainted then. He had expected to lose awareness forever and so he could not understand why everything did not end.

It had been a strange dream but when Sota opened his eyes, he saw the face of an all-too familiar person. "Sis!" he rasped. "What's happening?" Kagome was good news; she would be able to explain what had happened and whether this was all a dream.

"I am not your sister," the woman calmly stated. "My name is Kikyo and it was I who saved you when you were falling from the sky."

* * *

Kaede was amazed at the story Kagome had told her. The old priestess had seen strange happenings in her life, but there was none so peculiar a child as Kagome the reincarnation of Kaede's sister Kikyo. Kagome did not look like Kagome but she possessed the same flamboyant nature as ever. For the moment, however, she was deadly serious.

"…And that's what happened," Kagome finished. "Now that I've switched bodies with Sota, I'm wondering whether or not you and Miroku could somehow bring our souls back to the right owners."

Miroku and Kaede exchanged glances. They both knew that meddling with souls was a delicate business. Finally, Kaede said, "There is a way, but ye and Sota must be within close proximity. And ye must have the Jewel Shards."

"I have them here," Kagome said, fingering the cursed Jewel that had caused all the trouble. She gulped and looked up at Miroku. His calm blue eyes reassured Kagome; he even looked taller than usual.

"Now we wait," he said solemnly. Kagome nodded and wondered how Sota and Inuyasha were doing. Were they having fun on their "date"?

* * *

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, trying to follow Kagome's scent.

He was struck with feelings of dread that echoed within his soul. He couldn't remove that last image of Kagome falling; it was branded there as if by an iron poker - and he couldn't erase it. That look of terror… she knew she was going to die. Even though he had detected her scent, Inuyasha was worried about what he would find. He hurriedly suppressed images of mangled corpses and disentangled limbs, and quickened his pace. He had to find Kagome.

He turned around suddenly. Hachie flinched. Inuyasha said, "Hachie, tell Miroku and the others what's happened. I'll catch up with you later." With that command, he vanished into the trees. Hachie could hear Inuyasha's hoarse yelling become fainter with each passing second.

It was a light-hearted date gone terrible awry. Hachie could not fathom how it had happened, but he had to do his best in fixing the dilemma for Kagome's sake. The girl was sweet. She said kind things to Hachie and gave him junk food. He wasn't about to desert his companion!

Hachie took flight and started with urgency towards Kaede's village: why was he the one always alerting others to emergencies?

* * *

Kikyo's presence in the Spartan, unfamiliar hut in the feudal era reassured Sota. The surroundings were semi-dark and all Sota could see was the eerily familiar face of Kikyo. He was smothered in blankets feeling warm, thus adding to his sense of security and trust in the woman who had saved his life.

"You resemble one that I know," Kikyo said, peering at Sota's face with cool, calculated eyes, "And yet the soul I feel resonating from you is not hers. How is this? Can you explain it to me?" Her voice was gentle, motherly. Sota could not deny her the knowledge that she deserved, even if his tale was far-fetched. He figured that if Kikyo knew Kagome, she would also know the Jewel of Four Souls. So he told her everything: how he wished upon the Jewel; how his soul swapped with Kagome's; and how he had fallen from Hachie's back. Kikyo listened intently, and then she asked another question: "Does Inuyasha know what happened?"

Sota shook his head. For some strange reason, an enigmatic, even devious smile crossed Kikyo's face. "So he shall be coming shortly," she whispered, more to herself than to Sota.

"Um… sister Kikyo?" Sota was confused by the look on Kikyo's face.

But Kikyo's face had cleared. She looked just as saintly as earlier. She leaned over and kissed Sota's forehead. "Hush, little one," she cooed softly. "Go to sleep; I shall be seeing you shortly." She got up and left, closing the door behind her. The only light that was with Sota now was that which crept in through the makeshift curtains. The curtains were made of what seemed to be animal hide.

Sota yawned and felt safe. He turned over in his bed and fell into a light doze. His last thought before drifting off concerned Kikyo and how nice she seemed compared to Kagome. Her gentle touch lingered with Sota long after Kikyo herself had departed.

* * *

"C'mon, Kagome, don't be so worried. Play with me!" Shippo's squeaky voice cut through Kagome's thoughts.

She blinked. "Oh, sure, in a sec, Shippo." But then she was deep in thought again. Images of Inuyasha and Sota embracing flitted through her mind and she couldn't help but feel slightly abashed that she had skipped out on a date with her biggest crush ever. She had to remind herself: "Inuyasha would not knowingly turn gay for Sota; after all, he's got Kikyo." Somehow, the thought made her feel worse.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice rang out again. He sounded rather frustrated now. Kagome grinned apologetically. She realised that playing with Shippo would take her mind off things that she couldn't influence, at the moment. She got to her feet when-

"Master Miroku! Master Miroku! Master Miroku!" It was Hachie.

The door of Kaede's hut opened and Miroku emerged, grasping his staff. "What is it, Hachie?" he demanded, looking at the urgent and frightened visage of his friend. Shippo, Kaede and Kagome looked on with sudden apprehension.

"It's Kagome!" Hachie panted. Then he went on to explain what had exactly occurred.

Kagome gasped. Miroku turned his head grimly in her direction. They both knew the true identity of the person who had fallen off Hachie's back. It was a terrible realisation and Kagome knew that what she was worried about actually happened.

"Oh, Sota…"

* * *

Kagome's scent was getting stronger; Inuyasha quickened his pace. Kagome was not far away now. Of course, the trees were uncooperative and Inuyasha swore they were trying to slow him down by getting in his way. He cursed loudly and hurried onward - he would not mutilate any of the trees. Kagome was all Inuyasha could think of.

But then a new scent invaded Inuyasha's senses and it drew Kagome right out of his mind.

Bellflowers.

Inuyasha halted and looked wildly around. And then he saw a woman emerge from behind a particularly thick oak. It was a woman all too familiar and delightful on the eyes. She was surrounded by bright lights that gave her a supernatural appearance, adding further to her beauty.

"Kikyo…"

Her slender, graceful body came striding towards him. She came to a halt a metre away from Inuyasha. Her overpowering scent teased his nose, until he was melting with love for her. "Inuyasha…" she murmured, holding out her arms, inviting him to an embrace. Inuyasha accepted, feeling her cold body of clay so close to his own. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

The wind blew into Inuyasha's face, carrying with it a fresh scent from Kagome.

He pulled away from Kikyo and gazed sternly into her eyes. "Kikyo, where's Kagome?" he asked.

* * *

Answers to the quiz!

1. B

2. C

3. A

4. B

5. D

6. A

7. C

8. B

9. D


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontations

**Note on Kikyo and Kagome: **I am aware that as the series goes on, Kagome likes Kikyo a lot more. At this point in the series, however, I think Kikyo is despised somewhat. That's all there is to say.

* * *

_A brief recap…_

Kagome's scent was getting stronger; Inuyasha quickened his pace. Kagome was not far away now. Of course, the trees were uncooperative and Inuyasha swore they were trying to slow him down by getting in his way. He cursed loudly and hurried onward - he would not mutilate any of the trees. Kagome was all Inuyasha could think of.

But then a new scent invaded Inuyasha's senses and it drew Kagome right out of his mind.

Bellflowers.

Inuyasha halted and looked wildly around. And then he saw a woman emerge from behind a particularly thick oak. It was a woman all too familiar and delightful on the eyes. She was surrounded by bright lights that gave her a supernatural appearance, adding further to her beauty.

"Kikyo…"

Her slender, graceful body came striding towards him. She came to a halt a metre away from Inuyasha. Her overpowering scent teased his nose, until he was melting with love for her. "Inuyasha…" she murmured, holding out her arms, inviting him to an embrace. Inuyasha accepted, feeling her cold body of clay so close to his own. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

The wind blew into Inuyasha's face, carrying with it a fresh scent from Kagome.

He pulled away from Kikyo and gazed sternly into her eyes. "Kikyo, where's Kagome?" he asked.

**Chapter 5 Confrontations**

Kikyo was understandably upset. Here she was displaying her affection to the man she loved 50 years ago, and all Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. Whiny, bratty, jealous Kagome.

The worst thing about it was that Kagome was Kikyo's _reincarnation_.

"Do you truly love that girl more than I?" Kikyo asked. Her voice was soft and lyrical, but there was no denying the menace in her words. Inuyasha hesitated, and Kikyo's eyes narrowed into slits. "I see," she said, turning her head slightly away. "You should be glad, then, Inuyasha, that I saw the girl fall from the sky and cast a barrier around her, saving her life."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You saved her life? Where is she?"

Kikyo took a step in the direction she had come from. "Come," she said, gesturing slightly. She took her bow from her shoulder and grasped it tightly in her hand. She wondered whether she would need it later.

* * *

The alarm had sounded.

Sota woke to the sound of screaming, yelling, and general pandemonium. He got up from the bed, got to the entrance of the hut and peered outside. The area was a temporary refuge for wounded samurai but now there was havoc. Pots were disrupted, beds upturned, and soldiers were moaning in pain and fear. The cause of this disruption, incidentally, was a humanoid demon. Sota never knew that humanoid demons were more dangerous than the visually repulsive ones and so he could not understand how and wherefore this particular demon could be so… menacing.

He had long silver hair trickling all the way down his back, like a stream. He held a long, fluffy object in his hand, which Sota thought was the demon's tail. The demon's clothes were ornate; he was dressed like a prince. They were all expensive cuts, fabrics, designs and dyes, which were difficult to construct so intricately, especially in feudal Japan. But the most captivating feature of the demon was his eyes. They were cold, emotionless orbs, and somehow they reminded Sota of Kikyo's eyes.

The demon was merely standing still, but even so, his presence caused uproar amongst the Samurai. Sota was quivering with fear and he was too frightened to run. He merely watched, mouth agape, at the turn of events.

A small, uglier, road-like demon was by the other demon's side. He held a staff bigger than his own body. It looked as if there were human heads fixated on the stick (there were). This smaller demon waved the staff around frantically. "This Lord Sesshomaru," he squawked, indicating with the staff the humanoid demon beside him, "Is seeking a priestess not of this world! Show us where she is!"

Nobody said anything.

"These men are useless!" the smaller demon insisted. "Shall we kill them, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes, however, had locked onto Sota's. They worked like Medusa's eyes, for Sota was now so petrified he could not move, let alone breath. The smaller demon looked where Sesshomaru's gaze was pointed. Instantly, his bulging eyes filled with recognition and rage. "It's that interfering girl that was with Inuyasha! Insolent wench! She hit me with my staff!"

Sota could imagine his sister doing such a thing.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. The smaller demon stiffened as he heard his name being issued. Sesshomaru continued to speak: "Shut your mouth." The order was given very quietly and tonelessly but Jaken obeyed at once. Sesshomaru had not shifted his gaze from Sota, meanwhile. He stepped closer to the trembling child. "Girl, where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru did not know Sota _or _Kagome's name.

"I-I don't know," Sota stuttered. Sesshomaru's dangerous eyes narrowed.

"Then die," he said. Sota flinched.

An arrow came zipping through the air, splitting the atoms between Sota and Sesshomaru. Sota squeaked and felt his heart beat soar to twice the rate it had been earlier. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly in the direction the arrow had come.

Kikyo was standing, holding a bow. The expression on her face was a concentrated look and that of disgust, for Sesshomaru had threatened to kill what looked like a defenceless girl. She had loosed an arrow and already she was reaching for another projectile. Inuyasha was behind her, looking completely shocked.

Sota felt a rush of gratitude for the priestess. This was the second time she had saved his life!

* * *

"Paper scissors rock! Paper scissors rock! Paper scissors rock!" Shippo and Kagome chanted. Each time they said 'rock', they exchanged hand signs. Kagome didn't look like a teenage girl; in fact, with Sota's body, her gambolling with Shippo looked absolutely appropriate. Kaede, however, stared at the two of them with shocked amusement.

"I knew not that this was an appropriate situation for such games." She frowned. Her bow was ready and she was anxiously scanning the foliage below for any sign of Sota.

Kagome grinned. "I promised to play with Shippo," she said, "So here I am."

Miroku was sitting cross-legged, apparently meditating. He was very close to Hachie's head and he was listening discretely to the conversation between Kaede and Kagome. He thought: _Kagome is trying not to worry about her brother needlessly. She thinks playing and laughing will distract her. _He shook his head sorrowfully. _I can relate with her on that account._ He thought about his conduct after his father had died - womanising, booze, money… well…

He opened his eyes. Suddenly, he saw what looked like a large, silvery insect travelling through the air. It grasped a transparent substance in its spindly, weak legs. Its wings beat once as it glided gracefully through the air. Miroku knew what it was. "Soul collectors…" he muttered. "Kikyo's nearby."

* * *

Kikyo pulled her arrow as far back on the bowstring as she could muster. Her hand did not waver. The arrowhead was pointed chillingly at Sesshomaru's heart. "My arrows have the power to purify demons!" she exclaimed warningly.

Sesshomaru gazed calmly at her. He knew he could easily dodge any arrow Kikyo could throw at him. Now that she had lost the element of surprise… Sesshomaru came to the conclusion: _Kikyo does not intend to slay me._

Of course Sesshomaru knew who Kikyo was. She was a powerful priestess charged with protecting the Shikon Jewel. But she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru's half-breed brother, and this ultimately degraded her in his sight. Now, however, he was forced to see her as he had no other solution to the current dilemma he faced.

It was his left arm. Arms from minor demons could not support Sesshomaru's perfect, demonic body, and so they crumbled very soon after being placed on him. Jaken blamed Inuyasha for what had happened, but Sesshomaru did not focus his thoughts on needless revenge. He was sure Kikyo could help him in some way, so meeting her had been top priority on his list of things to do.

In the meantime, Jaken was being loud and annoying again. "How dare you point an arrow at Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled at Kikyo.

Sesshomaru ignored him. To Sota's immense relief, the demon stepped away from him and towards Kikyo. "I see that you associate yourself with my half-breed brother again, _Kikyo,_" he spat. Sota thought not without some bewilderment: _This creepy fellow is Inuyasha's brother?!_

Inuyasha frowned. "Bastard, don't you insult my Kikyo!" _My _Kikyo? Sota's head was in a whirl.

Sesshomaru smiled - it was the most unnerving sight in all of Japan. "I am not insulting Kikyo, dear brother; I'm insulting you."

Inuyasha growled and reached for his sword. As quick as lightning Sesshomaru was beside him, holding Inuyasha's wrist in a tight grip. Kikyo was left pointing her arrow at Jaken, who skipped out of range. Kikyo frowned and turned to face Sesshomaru. Sota marvelled at how strong he was.

Sesshomaru said, "I seek the aid of a priestess and if Kikyo will not help me…" He paused, and then began to cruelly twist Inuyasha's arm, "The half-breed dies."

Sota gasped. Never had he seen Inuyasha so much at anyone's mercy. Kikyo, however, remained calm. "Do you not intend to kill your brother anyway, Sesshomaru?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru replied evenly. Inuyasha's scowl turned nastier.

And Sota was scared. He couldn't watch his hero suffer. He thought about his wish upon the Sacred Jewel. It hadn't done anything to make him brave or remarkable. He was frightened of Sesshomaru and was not afraid to admit it. He couldn't, however, bear to be within Sesshomaru's one kilometre radius.

_I am no hero. I am a coward._

Jaken turned around when he heard Sota's heavy footsteps. "Where are you going, girl?" he shouted. Sota, in reply, quickened his pace and continued to run blindly. Jaken paused rather awkwardly. "She ran…"

Inuyasha was just as shocked. "That's the first time Kagome's ran without me telling her to." But he was glad, because now Kagome (aka Sota) could not interfere and get hurt.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo noted Sota's departure with a slight inclination of head, but the next moment, they were at each other's throats again. Did they react? No, they did not.

* * *

Hachie had reverted to his original, rather portly figure. He, Miroku, Kaede, Kagome and Shippo (the young fox-demon was clinging to Miroku's shoulder because Kagome was too short) were now on the ground, in the undergrowth. There was a sense of urgency in the air as the group followed the stray Soul Collector through the forest. The insect-like demon was travelling at a brisk pace, but it was completely mindless and did not notice its followers.

Miroku had convinced the others that seeing Kikyo could produce results in their search. It was better than fruitlessly searching the vast area into which Sota had fallen. There was another reason behind Miroku's insistence, however: judging from Kikyo's previous actions, it was dangerous for Inuyasha to be roaming the woods alone. Kikyo had almost tricked Inuyasha into descending unto the World of the Dead with her; she could wound him a lot more severely than his other opponents. Miroku's judgement was not only for Sota's benefit, it was for Inuyasha's also. Kaede grasped this. The old priestess knew that her sister had changed, much for the worse. She had long ago accepted that Kikyo was gone and would never return. She had fifty years to mull over it. Those years Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree, and so he could not accept the facts as they were.

Kagome hated this.

At first she had pitied Inuyasha for his love for Kikyo. But then, after Kikyo's resurrection and subsequent actions, she realised that this love got in the way of her own relationship with Inuyasha and forever onwards she resented Kikyo. She could not bear the thought of purposefully seeing her, especially if it meant Kikyo was with Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Hachie heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" he squeaked, hiding behind Miroku.

The monk, unperturbed by Hachie's cowardice, stepped forward, peering into the bushes. "Come out," he said, gripping his staff.

The bushes rustled again and a girl came into view. She had long, raven-coloured hair and was dressed in a skimpy frock that was torn in several places.

"Kagome!" Shippo wept for joy. Then he looked backwards at the real Kagome, who was more than a foot shorter and appeared male. "I mean," he fixed hastily, "Kagome's brother!"

Sota was completely dumbfounded. He looked at Shippo (he seemed cute); Hachie (funny); Kaede (old); Miroku (heroic); Kagome ("Hey, that's me!"). Then he blinked once or twice, scratched his head, and said, "Who are you guys?"

Everyone present performed the Anime-fall-over-thing. Then Kagome said, "I'm your sister, Kagome; remember?"

"Sis?" Suddenly, Sota was relieved. "Sis, I'm so glad; I was so scared!" He sniffed, thinking about Sesshomaru and his evil eyes.

"I was too, Sota. I'm happy you're okay." Kagome sniffed too.

Both Sota and Kagome were weeping buckets when they hugged each other in the sibling-like way.

_This looks really weird, _Shippo and Hachie thought.

_This feels really weird, _Kagome and Sota thought. Kagome felt so tiny hugging Sota. All her life she had been taller than her younger brother. Likewise, it was a strange experience for Sota to be so large.

Miroku and Kaede watched the scene and smiled. They loved happy endings.

Suddenly, Sota broke away from Kagome and grinned. "Hey, sis, did you know Inuyasha's a two-timer?"


	6. Chapter 6 Technicalities

Souls - what are they?

A soul is your own sense of individuality. Without them, you aren't human. Each soul is your special, spiritual fingerprint, for there are no two similar souls. One soul can be more powerful than another, or larger in size. For example, Midoriko's soul was large enough to become _four_.

But souls can get reincarnated, meaning that on the way to purification, a soul must enter another body. Say, for instance, a man dies. His soul leaves his body and goes into the body of another being, say, a frog. It is the same soul that is in the frog than was originally in the man.

That is the reason why Urasue needed both Kagome and Kikyo to resurrect the tragic priestess of fifty years earlier. And currently, Kagome and Kikyo have half a soul each. Actually, Kagome has the higher share, but that's a technicality.

Because Kikyo has already been reincarnated, her body does not belong to the human world any more. That is why she uses her Soul Collectors to remain because without extra souls, she would be drawn to Hell.

But to the purposes of this story, Kikyo and Kagome have the same soul. Where does this come into play? Well, you'll see soon enough, won't you?

**Chapter 6 Technicalities**

Sesshomaru looked with intent at Kikyo. The priestess's face was calm but inside, her mind was turmoil. She couldn't think of what to do, but she couldn't let _Sesshomaru _murder Inuyasha.

"Unhand him," she said, referring to Inuyasha, "And I shall do as you say."

Inuyasha stopped struggling for a second. He was slightly surprised that Kikyo was begging for his life. "Kikyo…" he muttered, and his face cleared ever so slightly. _Kikyo still loves me_, he thought.

Sesshomaru, however, was not impressed. "You wish to kill Inuyasha yourself, do you not?" This statement provoked a gasp from Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't say anything. Sesshomaru continued, "Rest assured, Kikyo, that it will be I who shall slay my brother, and I alone. I see that you will not help me, so I shall leave. So do not forget what I said, Kikyo." And with that said, he released Inuyasha and took a step away.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha had already drawn the Tetsusaiga and the expression on his face was that of hatred and outrage. "Stay and fight!" How dare Sesshomaru do all that to him and just leave? It was unthought-of.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a very expressionless face. Inside, he was thinking what a pathetic brother he had. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Jaken," he addressed him, "We leave."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken glared at Inuyasha and Kikyo as he followed Sesshomaru, tripping over his staff in the process. This did not, in the slightest, disturb the tension nestled in the air.

Inuyasha was left feeling hopelessly deterred, frustrated, and upset. "Bastard!" he cursed again. "BASTARD!" But Sesshomaru either did not hear or did not listen.

* * *

"You _saw _Inuyasha with Kikyo?" Kagome asked Sota incredulously.

The fact that Kagome knew Kikyo utterly proved that she was perfectly aware of Inuyasha's lack of fidelity. Sota wondered how Kagome could have kept this titbit to herself for so long. He also couldn't believe that Inuyasha, his saviour, hero and role model, was a two-timer.

"He called her 'My Kikyo'," Sota said. He frowned. How awful must Kagome feel! He wished he had not told Kagome about Inuyasha. It was the first that had popped into his head.

While Sota and Kagome were talking, Miroku, Hachie, Shippo and Kaede were further behind, following the trail. "I don't know why Inuyasha's running off with Kikyo again," Shippo declared. "Doesn't he know how much he's hurting Kagome?"

Kaede shook her head sorrowfully. "I fear that if Kagome and Inuyasha don't get along, they won't succeed in defeating Naraku and collecting all the Jewel Shards."

Miroku shot Kaede a strange look. He had a feeling there was more to Kaede's feelings than simply that. "And Kikyo; what do you think of her?"

The old priestess sighed. "My sister Kikyo was once a kind and gentle person. But since she has been resurrected with cursed soil, I am afraid she is doomed to wander the earth until her restless soul can find peace."

"And her relationship with Inuyasha?"

"It's difficult to understand Kikyo," Kaede replied, "But I suspect that she is still in love with Inuyasha."

Miroku then shut his mouth. He wished slightly that some beautiful lady like Kikyo could be in love with him. But then again, women had hitherto proven that they were more trouble than they were worth.

* * *

In spite of himself, Inuyasha felt himself calm down. Kikyo's presence had that effect to it. He almost felt like he was drugged; so intoxicated he felt. His ears and nose twitched and he moved closer to Kikyo.

"You don't plan to kill me, Kikyo?" he asked nervously. "You once said that your soul would not be at rest until you saw me dead." He remembered as clear as day the ashen expression she had had on her face. Looking at the pensive Kikyo before him, he leaned forward to touch her, but she moved away from him. Inuyasha was disappointed at the size of the rift between them. Couldn't she learn to trust him again, as she had once done?

"We must find that Kagome girl," Kikyo only said, avoiding Inuyasha's eye. Contrary to what Sesshomaru had said, she did not wish to kill Inuyasha any more but she was ashamed of the fact that once she had wished to do so. Now, her goal was to defeat Naraku but even now, she had let her emotions precede her purpose.

There was something Kikyo did not wish to reveal to Inuyasha. He sensed it and despaired how she withheld from him. She regarded him at arm's length, just as he was unwilling to get too close to Kagome.

"I wish…" he muttered, "I wish we could love each other as we used to, Kikyo."

Kikyo failed to reply.

* * *

Little did Inuyasha and Kikyo know… they were being watched!

The Samurai's refuge was located in the midst of a dense forest. A hill rose some yards away and upon the crest there grew trees one could hide behind. The refuge had been evacuated after Sesshomaru's arrival, but Inuyasha and Kikyo remained.

Sota and Kagome were staring at the two lovebirds. The latter appeared almost heartbroken. She hated seeing Inuyasha interact with Kikyo so. The former pursed his lips. He couldn't bear his sister so distraught. He had to do something. Anyway, he was bored of waiting for Miroku and the others.

A rush of footsteps caused Inuyasha and Kikyo to look up. Kikyo knew that it was not Kagome but Sota; Inuyasha, however, thought he saw Kagome gazing at him and Kikyo. His heart leapt at the sight and he was shamefully aware of what he had said to Kikyo. "Kagome…" he began.

Sota looked at him. Inuyasha appeared as if to say something, but hesitated. This, Sota realised, was the side of Inuyasha that he never saw. He was more vulnerable than how he had imagined him; his amber eyes flickering uncertainly between Sota and Kikyo. The priestess, it was to be noted, was as stony-faced as ever.

Sota held up a hand, trying his best to act like Kagome. It was hard. "I know what you're about to say, Inuyasha. You're going to tell me that you've chosen sis-, I mean, Kikyo over me, right?" He glared at Inuyasha dangerously.

Inuyasha actually hesitated. That was in fact what he was going to say. Sota couldn't believe the guy! "You know what?" he said. "Sit."

Inuyasha flinched horribly, but nothing happened.

_Damn, _Sota thought, _I thought it could work since I'm using Kagome's body, but it seems that only Kagome's _soul _can use the enchanted beads that Inuyasha wears. It's a pity; I really feel like torturing Inuyasha at the moment._

"Why didn't I sit?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Sit," Sota said again. "Sit!" A little louder. "SIT!"

Nothing happened.

* * *

"Why can't Kagome make Inuyasha sit?" Shippo asked; his wide eyes curious and concerned.

"That's not Kagome, remember?" Hachie pointed.

Kagome, who had been watching with bated breath the exchange between Inuyasha and Sota, turned to see the new arrivals standing behind her. "When did you arrive?" she asked.

Miroku smiled confidently, gripping his staff. Maybe it was Sota's eyes, but he really did look tall and heroic to Kagome now. "Just now," he said in answer to her question.

* * *

Kikyo thought it rather amusing how Kagome's brother was at a loss trying to activate the Beads of Subjugation. Inuyasha was looking quite shocked at the fact that he was not sitting. If Kikyo had not become so grave from death, she would have shouted in true mirth.

Back when she had a sense of humour, Kikyo crafted the beads with a vague but fiendish plan of giving them to Inuyasha as a wedding present or some other gift. Then she could make him sit if he ever got on her nerves - the perfect adhesive for a successful marriage. It had been Kikyo who had made the link between Inuyasha's dog-like nature and need for a commanding word, so if anything, she was a genius. She had put her heart and soul into the making of the beads and it was Kikyo's soul that was linked to the fate of the Jewel of Four Souls and could transcend time.

Soon after she had made the beads, Kikyo was killed by Naraku. Kaede kept the beads as a memento of her older sister since everything else had been cremated, including the Sacred Jewel. Fifty years later, Kaede somehow remembered what the beads were for.

The rest, as they say, is history.

"Sit, boy," Kikyo said. And Inuyasha fell face-first on the ground. OUCH.

One really had to pity Inuyasha. The poor half-demon had two girls that could make him sit.

* * *

Kagome decided to run down the hill and confront Inuyasha. Shippo and Miroku quickly followed suit. Kaede and Hachie were a bit lagging, but Kaede had a reason, being old; Hachie merely thought Kikyo was one dangerous chick.

Inuyasha was still trying to get up from the ground having been floored by Kikyo. His ears twitched, erect. The first thing he saw upon lifting his head was Kagome, who looked like-

"Kagome's little brother!"

Sota's eyebrows twitched. "Don't you even know my name, Inuyasha?"

"You're Kagome."

"Actually," said Shippo, "That's Kagome." He pointed at the appropriate person.

"No, that's her brother."

"Literally, it's Kagome."

"It's her brother!"

"Kagome!"

"No, it's her fu-!"

"QUIET!" Kaede roared. Inuyasha and Shippo stopped immediately and looked at her. "We have opportune to talk later. But first, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Kikyo," she said, looking directly at the youthful-looking priestess, "What are ye intending to do?"


	7. Chapter 7 Communication

**Note on the Filler chapter: **This chapter will start with a bit of a side-story thing about Sesshomaru and our own favourite Nazuna from Episode 13! It was a random idea that came to me, so I'm whacking it onto this story as a bit of filler material. It sorta has to do with Sota's Wish, but not too much. I'm sorry if I was a little hesitant to describe things too vividly, since I don't want to bump this story up to M.

**Note on Shippo:** As for Shippo calling Kikyo "Clay-pot"… I apologise if I hurt Kikyo fans, but I can imagine Shippo being the type of character who would insult her. Sorry! I would never make the other characters or call Kikyo a clay-pot myself. This is just Shippo.

* * *

"Spider-heads." The girl grimaced as she noticed the demons approaching her. She drew her sword and turned to face her enemies.

She had practised the art of sword-fighting, a skill not often learned by females, ever since a half-demon named Inuyasha had wielded one to save her from a vicious spider-head. Her name was Nazuna. She was all alone in the world since her family was killed. But she was tough and solitude was a punishment she could bear if only she could become stronger.

Nazuna was worried at the moment. There were a lot of spider-heads for her to handle. Spider-heads were hideous, though weak, demons. But even minor demons posed a threat to humans like Nazuna. She was determined, however, not to let anything stop her. She fell into fighting stance and surveyed any openings she could manipulate. Then she began to strike.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Sesshomaru the perfect dog demon halted. His retainer Jaken bumped clumsily into his leg. Jaken got to his feet and squawked, "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the hot afternoon air. "I smell human blood," he stated simply.

At the meadow where Nazuna had been attacked, the girl was sporting several wounds. She fought on blithely, with ferocity unrivalled anywhere. The spider-heads soon began to fear her after realising that a number of them had already been decapitated. They began to retreat with haste but Nazuna was in a berserker's rage. Her long legs grazed against the long grass as she gave pursuit to the remaining spider-heads. There was a blood-thirsty expression on her face as she waved her sword frantically.

Nazuna _hated _spider-heads. They had murdered her family. She was not going to let any spider-heads she faced escape from her alive. It was her purpose in life to kill spider-heads.

Soon, there were no spider-heads remaining. Her bloodlust dissipated, Nazuna collapsed on the grass, horrified that she had a grievous wound. She had barely noticed it when she had received it. Now she was in utter agony. Her wound did a lot more than sting. She felt faint. _Am I dying? _she wondered, in a trance-like state.

Sesshomaru had arrived on the scene by this point. Crossing the field, he looked and saw the cause of the stench of blood. The girl was covered in it. It was not just her bodily fluids, but that of the spider-heads as well. Her clothes were torn beyond repair and utterly spoiled; so was her body, for she was dying.

"This girl…" Jaken breathed, "Slew a score of demons?!"

Sesshomaru glanced around him. It was true. The bodies of the spider-heads were strewn all around the place, telling a gruesome story. _Not bad, _Sesshomaru thought, _for a human._

Nazuna's eyelids, which were caked with blood, flickered open. "Inu…yasha?" she wheezed, mistaking Sesshomaru's long silver hair as that of his half-brother's. "Inuyasha," She coughed up some blood, "Give me my sword."

Sesshomaru did not appreciate being addressed as Inuyasha, but something about the girl's deplorable state evoked an alien emotion in him. Was it pity? Sesshomaru looked around and saw a discarded sword a few feet away, just beyond Nazuna's feeble grasp. He picked up the sword and placed it gently into the girl's hand. He knew that she did not intend to harm him; she wouldn't be able to do it even if she wanted to, for multiple reasons. Nazuna wished to die a warrior's death, and Sesshomaru saw nothing wrong with helping her fulfil the circumstances required. In fact, he respected her for it.

"Thank you," Nazuna said in a voice audible only to Sesshomaru's sharp canine ears. Then she closed her eyes and died. She looked like she was sleeping like a baby in a tranquil state of mind.

Remarkably, Jaken didn't make a comment. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but suddenly he felt an itching desire to resurrect Nazuna. It was his sword Tenseiga's fault entirely. As a sword of healing, all it wanted to do was resurrect humans. Sesshomaru personally saw no use to it but heeded the Tenseiga's wish anyway. He drew the sword.

"Are you going to cut off the wench's head?" Jaken inquired. Sesshomaru didn't reply. He hadn't told Jaken the Tenseiga's purpose yet, anyway. He raised the sword above his head and was about to heal Nazuna when…

A Soul Collector drifted through the field and sped towards Nazuna's body. It stopped at her corpse and pulled from it her shiny, luminous soul. Then the Soul Collector left. Sesshomaru stopped and sheathed the Tenseiga. The girl was soulless. He could not restore her now.

Jaken asked, "What was that?"

"A Soul Collector," Sesshomaru replied. "They come and steal the souls of dead humans, usually for the purposes of those who can use them."

"Do you know who sent this Soul Collector, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He could think of many individuals who would see the need of stealing souls, but since it was none of his business, he did not intend to pursue the matter. Jaken sighed and ran to keep up with his demon hero's striding paces.

Meanwhile, the Soul Collector carried Nazuna's Soul towards Kikyo.

**Chapter 7 Communication**

What had happened so far to Sota that day had been the most thrilling events that had happened to him in his life. He could barely believe it himself.

First of all, he had made Kagome leave the confines of her bedroom by going on a date with Inuyasha. Why Inuyasha went was unknown, since it turned out later he was in love with Kikyo. And then Sota had made that wish upon the Sacred Jewel and now he was Kagome. Before reuniting with his sister, who had switched bodies with him, Sota had met Kikyo and Sesshomaru, both highly unforgettable characters. He was also introduced to Shippo, Kaede, Miroku and Hachie.

Sota was unsure of what he thought of Kikyo. Sure, the priestess had saved his life twice, but her intentions were dubious at best. Why had she helped him when not so long ago she had almost dragged Inuyasha to Hell?

Inuyasha also… Sota had once looked up to the strong half-demon as a role-model, but now that he knew that Inuyasha was a two-timer, he wasn't sure what he thought of him. Besides, Sesshomaru sure kicked Inuyasha's rear end. Perhaps Sota's hero-worshipping wasn't quite as pure as it had once been, in the light of the recent events.

So it was true that there were two sides to every coin, especially when it came to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Was it just Sota, or did that wish make life a whole lot more complicated?

* * *

"I can't believe that clay-pot Kikyo is travelling with us!" Shippo grumbled to Miroku, out of lack of anyone else as kind and caring as the monk to complain to. Unlike Sota, Shippo had not been rescued by Kikyo, so his interpretation of the situation was in black and white. Namely, Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the wrong and Kagome in the right. Shippo always took Kagome's side in a conflict because he shared a special bond with her. Kagome was like an older sister to Shippo and he loathed seeing her hurt in any way.

Unfortunately, Shippo was a bit outspoken for his own good. While Kikyo ignored his existence utterly, Shippo received a hard knock on the scalp as a present from Inuyasha. He also got a stern reprimand from Kaede: "Insult my sister not, Shippo. Kikyo has graciously offered to help perform the Soul Exchange ritual necessary for Kagome and Sota to have their bodies back."

Although he didn't say anything, Miroku thought: _Is that all Kikyo intends to do? She is a powerful priestess and her aid would make the ritual a lot easier. But still, I'd rather not have her there at all. If Inuyasha was not so blind; his senses are normally good!_

And although Inuyasha didn't try anything with Kikyo in front of everyone, he still received pathetic looks from Kagome.

_The relationship between everyone here, _Sota thought, _is a lot more intricate than I thought. _He was still attempting to understand everything because his head was still in a whirl.

One thing stood out to him, though: the feudal era in general. Sota had been under the impression that the feudal era would be some kind of paranormal universe with demons floating around everywhere. But in actuality; the sky was blue, the trees weren't deformed, and the only hostile demon he had met was Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru didn't even look like a normal demon - by Sota's perceptions anyway.

* * *

A hush descended upon the villagers in Kaede's village when Inuyasha and the others returned. It was mostly Kikyo's presence that had caused the reaction, for she was supposedly dead for fifty years. Shocked whispers could be heard exchanged between villagers as Kikyo walked silently to Kaede's hut in the centre of the village.

The sight of the village had triggered a flow of reminiscence in Kikyo. It was around here that she had been in charge of the Sacred Jewel and here she had died a violent death. But something in the awestruck faces of the villagers made her sad. She was not alive again, as they obviously thought. Kikyo did not belong to the world anymore. It was said that dead spirits could not live in harmony with those that were alive. Glancing at Inuyasha's face, she realised that if that was the case; she and Inuyasha could not be together. She had sealed him to the Sacred Tree fifty years ago with the full intention of being with him in the afterlife. Even though she had thought Inuyasha had betrayed her, she had still wanted to be with him.

Things had not turned out that way.

That was why Kikyo was determined to make her plan succeed, nefarious though it was. That was, she could overcome the obstacle of death and be with Inuyasha, the subject of all her love and rage. Even though she tried not to show it, _he _was in nearly all of her thoughts, even though Kikyo knew that she should make defeating Naraku her first priority.

* * *

The Soul Exchange ritual was a complicated ceremony. Miroku had only a vague understanding of it himself, so he stayed at the sidelines with Inuyasha, Shippo and Hachie.

Sota and Kagome both sat cross-legged on the floor back-to-back. Around them a pale pink barrier resonated. It was transparent, and the onlookers could see the nervous faces of Sota and Kagome within. "The barrier is erected in order to prevent the souls from going to a body not intended," Kaede explained. "It's an extra precaution."

Inuyasha scratched his head. It was all very confusing to him. "I hope you're okay, Kagome!" he yelled.

"I'm Sota!" was the reply from the raven-haired girl.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Hachie was edging towards the door quite stealthily. "If anything goes wrong, I'll always back you up!" he declared.

Miroku grabbed him roughly. "You're not going anywhere!" he assured Hachie.

Just then, Kikyo began a strange chant: "Return, lost souls, to your own bodies." Her voice was stern, commanding. Everyone shut up and watched what happened next.

Inside the barrier, a light shone luminously, pouring from the bodies of Kagome and Sota. Kagome's soul, which lay within Sota's torso, was bigger and brighter than the other soul. Both Kagome and Sota collapsed pressed against each other. They had fallen unconscious. The souls flickered around their forms, but did not make a move from their host bodies.

Kaede place the Shikon fragments against the shining and arresting barrier. Shippo gasped when he saw the souls rise from the bodies. They looked like vapoury clouds, but they were blinding with their light.

"The souls have left their host bodies!" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha bit his lip and nodded. It looked as if the ritual was going as intended.

But then things began to go horribly wrong. Just then, the barrier flickered and died. A Soul Collector soared in through the opening of the hut. It hastened towards Sota and grabbed Kagome's soul. Then it flew towards Kikyo, who let it rest on her finger. Kagome's soul flowed like honey into Kikyo's body. She lit up momentarily, for the soul was very significant.

This had all happened so quickly that all Kaede could do was gasp. "What?!"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha leaped forward but Kikyo had already fled.

"Why," Shippo frowned, curling his tiny fist into a ball beside him, "Why did I know that Kikyo was going to betray us?"


	8. Chapter 8 Morality

What the characters think of the story!

Mama: I don't want my daughter to have a two-timer as a boyfriend. I think I'd rather let Kagome have Hojo.

Sota: I look like a wuss.

Grandpa: That Kaede sounds like my type.

Hitomi: I only get two lines.

Kagome: I'm a brave and remarkable person? Wow, wait 'til Yuka, Eri and Ayumi hear about this!

Inuyasha: What kind of crap is this? Don't you guys know that I don't know how to read?

Miroku: Can't I have a woman? Inuyasha gets two!

Shippo: On retrospect, I seem really annoying.

Kikyo: No wonder people call me Clay-pot and Kinky-ho.

Kaede: I don't seem to do much.

Hachie: Same here.

Jaken: Who wants to read about that pathetic Inuyasha when you can read Fan Fiction about Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: …

Koga: I should be in this story!

Frog Lady: Well, you're not, Koga, so get outta here! Okay, here's the chapter!

**Chapter 8 Morality**

Sota felt a bit groggy when he woke. His vision was blurred at first, and he thought Buyo was peering into his face to wake him up early. Then he realised dully that the face was that of Hachie's.

"You're awake!" Hachie cried joyfully.

It all came back to Sota: all the terror and fear and excitement in the past few hours. He held his head in his hands (it was good to be back in his own body) and let the flood of recent happenings wash by his memories. Then he opened his eyes and looked around at Kagome. She appeared as if she was still unconscious. Sota shook her body, murmuring, "Wake up, sis."

"She won't wake," Hachie said softly.

"Why not?" Sota was suddenly quaking in fear.

Hachie shook his head ruefully. He hated to break it to the little kid, but… "That priestess woman stole Kagome's soul. Miroku and the others have gone after her but until Kagome's soul comes back, your sister won't get up."

Sota bowed his head; a chill came over his heart. "Excuse me," he said and he got up. Hachie didn't say a word until Sota had left, whose face was crumpled as he fought to keep back tears.

"Poor kid…" Hachie muttered ruefully. He glanced at Kagome, who was nothing but a lifeless shell. "It must feel really awful…"

* * *

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha cursed as he sniffed the air fervently. "I can't smell her scent." He was referring to Kikyo with a note of despair in his voice.

"She's made a barrier!" Kaede exclaimed. "It's as strong as Naraku's! Kagome's soul has made Kikyo very powerful."

"I guess we just have to search high and low for her," Miroku said grimly, gripping his staff.

Inuyasha nodded. He wanted to see Kikyo. It was all right if she attempted to murder him but Kikyo had no call to harm Kagome in any way. Inuyasha wanted to see her, to talk sense into her. But something told him that she wouldn't listen to him, that she would ignore him and conduct herself as brazenly as ever. There was once a time, Inuyasha knew, that Kikyo was an innocent, caring, and loving priestess; but those happy memories were fading, replaced by a bitter heartache that threatened to implode his very existence. He loved her and longed for her but she had changed so much and now he was frightened of her. She had stolen Kagome's soul - that was not Kikyo who did it!

But it was.

The finality of it all made him despair. Kikyo may have transformed, may have been twisted and broken beyond repair. But she was still Kikyo and no matter what her actions, Inuyasha would go on loving her. He would think of her, weep for her, but love her still. His commitment was unending, completely total. Oh, how relieved Inuyasha could be if only Kikyo could tell him she thought the same of him: they were meant for each other, forever and ever and ever…

* * *

It was worse than awful for Sota. He left Kaede's hut with the full intention of breaking into tears, to let loose that raw emotion overflowing inside. But he had not even begun to cry when he spotted Kikyo.

It was ironic how that was. There Kikyo was, sitting calmly on a tree stump, her poker-face making quite an impression on young Sota. Here was the reaper that had plucked Kagome's soul. Her face, though similar to his sister's, was like that of the devil. Sota was frightened of Kikyo; he wanted to flee lest she steal his soul as well. But before he could turn, something nagged in his mind. What about that wish he had made? Sota had wanted to be brave and remarkable. Kagome was all that and more; it would be an insult to her memory if he did not stand up to her executioner, so to speak. Sota had run from Sesshomaru, but he was _not _going to do the same with Kikyo!

"Kikyo," he gulped and screwed up his courage. He took a step _towards _the priestess.

Kikyo's face looked half-sorrowful. "Are you aware that I stole your sister's soul, Sota? I suggest you stay away from me." Young children were Kikyo's weakness. Even though she could be cruel, she was not completely heartless. She still had that fondness for children. She loved to see them smile and frolic, not how Sota was appearing at the moment.

Sota gulped once more. He shook his head. "I can't leave you, sister Kikyo. I want to know why," At this point he fought back some tears, "Why did you steal Kagome's soul?"

Kikyo blinked. There was pity and emotion in her eyes. She was obviously suffering a guilt trip. "I did it to become human again," she answered softly, but Sota listened attentively to every word.

"How?" he asked.

"When I died, I no longer belonged to this world," Kikyo explained. "The witch Urasue resurrected me and I would have lived again had not my soul belonged to Kagome, my reincarnation. So I took back what was once mine. Now I am human, just as I was fifty years ago. I am a normal woman again. My wish has been granted."

_Kikyo's wish is the polar opposite of mine, _Sota thought incredulously. _She wants to be normal but I want to be different. Are we fed up with our stations in life? _But he demanded aloud, "What will happen to Sis?"

"She is part of me now," Kikyo replied.

"But," Sota stuttered, "But it's not the same!"

He thought about his sister Kagome: how they had pillow fights and snacked on instant noodles together. He remembered taking Kagome's lunch to school for her nearly every day of the week because she was so forgetful and clumsy. And she helped him with his wonderful video games, although admittedly, she wasn't very good at them. And there were the times Kagome would throw her heavy textbooks at him because he would keep pestering her about Inuyasha. Sota smiled a bit to himself and instantly Kagome's playful, quirky smile crossed his mind.

Kikyo's image replaced it, however. Her solemn, beautiful features overshadowed Kagome's and Sota wondered what it would be like to have Kikyo as a sister. She was strong, proud, but definitely aloof, unlike warm-hearted Kagome. Life would not be the same without Kagome, his one and only sister.

So Sota began to weep. He was soon bawling because he missed Kagome already. Kikyo gazed sadly at him and chided herself for being so selfish. Did it really matter if she could be with Inuyasha if she had made a child so desperately unhappy? It wasn't, really. She had already died, but Kagome still had a full life ahead of her. Not to mention that Inuyasha would despise her for taking Kagome's soul.

But… with her current power, she could defeat Naraku, the one who had caused her to die in the first place. Was one life worth the countless lives that Naraku could take? Looking at Sota's tear-stained face, Kikyo was suddenly uncertain. She had a feeling that Kagome was more capable than she at eradicating Naraku. There must have been a reason why the Shikon Jewel transcended time and came into Kagome's hands. She definitely had potential as a priestess, though she lacked training. Maybe she could defeat Naraku anyway. Then again, maybe she couldn't. Kikyo was still unsure of Kagome's true might.

And then there was Inuyasha. Damn it all, she wanted him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same back. But Kikyo knew she had to shelve her pride and her love, and do the right thing.

Just then, a Soul Collector returned to Kikyo carrying a girl named Nazuna's soul. Kikyo looked at the Soul Collector and nodded firmly. She let the soul flow into her, magnifying her power. "Sota," she said, and the boy looked up from his grizzling. Kikyo continued, "I shall return your sister's soul in exchange for the one I just absorbed. This Soul Collector will bring her soul back."

"A-Are you serious?" Sota sniffed, looking at Kikyo's eyes with shock.

Kikyo didn't reply. Kagome's soul came flowing out of her fingertips. The Soul Collector took hold of it. Kikyo closed her eyes and concentrated. When the soul had departed from her, she opened her eyes and nodded feebly. She felt drained, for Kagome's soul had bestowed upon her energy of motion quite miraculous. If only Kagome could use it properly!

"That is all," Kikyo whispered. "Good luck."

She stumbled slightly as she walked away. Sota started after her, but when he saw the Soul Collector take wing and fly towards Kaede's hut, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and then followed the Soul Collector as doggedly as he could manage.

* * *

Because Kikyo's energy had diminished somewhat, her barrier had faded completely. Soon, the wind blew her scent straight into Inuyasha's nose. He sighed inwardly with relief and set off after her. Miroku could only keep up with Inuyasha's pace if he used his spiritual powers as an energy-booster.

Kaede and Shippo, deciding that they were unfit compared with Inuyasha and Miroku, headed back to Kaede's hut to wait for them. What a shock awaited the two!

* * *

Kikyo had just reached the edge of the trees and so would escape from Inuyasha's notice, when the half-demon in question appeared and confronted her. There was no anger in his face. "Kikyo!" he yelled, running after her.

Kikyo could not get away. Inuyasha was about to embrace her as a lover, but she reached into the folds of her priestess garb and pulled from thence an Ofuda. An Ofuda was a demon-repelling charm written with a Chinese character in ink. Kikyo waved the paper seal in front of Inuyasha's face. "Do not come closer!" she warned him.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha began. He looked hurt.

Miroku suddenly felt out-of-place in the whole hare-brained situation. He frowned and looked on to see what Kikyo would do.

She backed away and fell on her knees. Inuyasha moved to help her but Kikyo frowned at him. "Stop!" she ordered sternly.

Inuyasha faltered. "Why, Kikyo?" he demanded softly. He wanted to know why she was breaking his heart so.

"As long as I belong to the world of the dead, we cannot be together," Kikyo said. "But is that not what you desire, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Inuyasha babbled helplessly, unaware of Miroku's cool gaze. "One day I'll follow you where the dead must go."

Kikyo got to her feet and started to disappear among the trees. As she left, she called back, "If you truly love me, then you must defeat Naraku. Only Kagome can help you do that." And then she was gone.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out, but there was no reply that time. "Kikyo…" He wanted to give vent to his grief but he couldn't, not with Miroku there. He merely frowned and balled his fists, trying to control his emotions.

Finally, Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let's go," he said calmly. Inuyasha turned and nodded. He went to follow Miroku but as he left, he glanced over his shoulder, desperately seeking a last glimpse of Kikyo. He blinked. For a moment, he thought he saw Kagome's face, smiling and laughing and telling him to sit.

And Kagome's face always made him feel relieved, just as Kikyo's used to, once upon a time.


	9. Chapter 9 Resolution

****

Chapter 9 Resolution

Kagome opened her eyes, blinked, yawned and stretched. "Man, that was a good sleep!" she exclaimed. "I don't feel a bit tired!" She was back in her own body at last and it never felt so good to have a woman's body under her command.

"Sis!" Suddenly, Kagome felt herself suffocating from a fierce bear hug. To say that Sota was happy to see her was a massive understatement. "You're back!" he wheezed. "I thought your soul would be gone forever!"

Kagome had little to no indication of what was going on. Somewhere, she heard Shippo's voice: "I wanna hug Kagome next! I was scared for her too, you know!" She smiled to herself. Then she told Sota, "You can get off now."

"Sorry." Sota released her. "I'm just so relieved, you know." Then he proceeded to relate with Kagome all that Kikyo had said and done.

_Kikyo stole and returned my soul? _Kagome thought in amazement. _She could've become human again and be with Inuyasha but she didn't… _She wasn't quite sure what she thought of Kikyo now.

Kaede thought she knew. As she sat watching the ecstatic faces of Sota, Kagome and Shippo, she thought about Kikyo. _My sister is starting to become the person she once was. Giving up her soul for Kagome only means that she is more focused on her duty than on her love life. _Kaede wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye. _Maybe one day, sister Kikyo shall rest in peace._

At that moment, impending footsteps were heard as Inuyasha and Miroku appeared at the entrance of the hut. "Kikyo got away," Inuyasha said, "So I guess that means we'll have to bury Kagome. It's such a pity, 'cos I never got to tell her-"

"Tell me what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

Inuyasha suddenly went as red as his robe and turned away. "It's nothing. And," he continued, "When did you get back?"

"Don't change the subject!" Shippo yelled gleefully. He pointed at Inuyasha triumphantly. "You were going to tell Kagome you love her!"

"What do you know you, you twerp?!" Inuyasha retorted tersely, and he started chasing Shippo around the room.

"Inuyasha, sit!" KERSPLAT! "Don't bully poor Shippo! Whatever did he do to you?"

"Shut up, wench!"

A vein popped in Kagome's head. "Sit, boy!" she repeated, and Inuyasha fell again.

* * *

_It seems as if I cannot make Inuyasha sit again, _Kikyo thought mirthfully as she returned to the refuge of wounded samurai. _I poured Kagome's entire soul out of me so I cannot use the Beads of Subjugation any more. _She smiled a bit. For some reason, she didn't feel resentful that she had given up Kagome's soul. It was all for the best.

* * *

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Kagome murmured, as she left Kaede's hut. Suddenly, her eyes boggled as she remembered something. "Sunset? Oh no! I missed a whole day of revision!" She grabbed the Shikon Jewel, put it in her handbag, and dashed away towards the well.

Seeing her leave, Inuyasha said to Sota, "Isn't it time for you to go as well, Kagome's little brother?" It was not that he was annoyed by Sota's presence, only that he didn't want to get in trouble with Kagome for failing to take care of him.

Sota shook his head. "No, I'm staying a bit longer. Oh, and Inuyasha?" he added as he started to walk.

"Yes?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Sota."

"Sure, Kagome's little - I mean Sota."

* * *

They came to the stream just outside the village. The water was clear and appeared refreshingly cold. "Let's have a bath!" Sota suggested brightly. He stripped and dipped his body in the stream. "It's freezing! Come on, Inuyasha!"

For the next thirty minutes there was a lot of splashing and frolic in the stream. When Sota and Inuyasha got tired of their game, they stopped and talked to each other as they waited for the sun to dry their naked bodies. "You know," Sota sighed, "I'm sorry I caused a lot of trouble recently."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Sota looked down at his feet, which he was using to splash the water absent-mindedly. "I made that wish and switched with Kagome and had to make you guys do that ritual to change me back. And I didn't even become brave and remarkable."

"Is that what you wished?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.

"Yeah..." Sota nodded. "'Cos I'm a coward, you see." He looked up into Inuyasha's strong, dependable face, and despised himself. "When Sesshomaru attacked us, I ran because I was scared. I'm not brave at all!"

Inuyasha considered what Sota had said. "It's true that you ran from Sesshomaru..." he stated, and Sota sighed. "But," Inuyasha continued, "You did stand up to Kikyo, even though she had stolen Kagome's soul. That's pretty brave!"

"Really?" Sota's eyes were sparkling.

Inuyasha nodded firmly. "You are brave and remarkable; you've just got to find your courage in yourself. You stood up to Kikyo because you were concerned for Kagome, right? There's no use being strong without compassion, right?" He was thinking of Sesshomaru and how detached, yet murderous he was.

"What do you mean?" Sota asked.

"Don't tell anyone this," Inuyasha said, "But your sister taught me what it really meant to be brave and remarkable. Before, I had no idea." He didn't know why he was opening up to Sota like this - there had to be something about the adoring way he was treated by him.

"But what about Kikyo?" was the next question on the agenda.

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked shocked at how Sota could just bring that up. However, he was saved from replying by the timely appearance of Miroku. It was debatable, of course, whether Miroku walking in on them naked was a better thing than chatting about Kikyo to Kagome's brother.

"I didn't know you guys were here!" Miroku laughed. "Can I join in?" Without waiting for a reply, he began to undress and sit by Sota.

Inuyasha growled. "Who's next - Kaede?"

"Ugh!" Sota yelled. "I'm traumatised for life just thinking about that!"

Miroku chuckled. "I'm inclined to have more of a sprightly and younger member of the opposite sex bathing with us. Like..." He considered for a moment, and then he smiled. "Kagome."

Inuyasha just stared. "You pervert."

Just then, there was a voice coming from a person next to Inuyasha. "Who's the real lecher, I wonder...?" It was Kagome. Somehow, inexplicably, she was there, stark naked, in the flesh; stroking Inuyasha's flushed face with uncharacteristic sensuality. He stared at her breasts (_pervert, _thought Sota), then at her face, and finally at the long, bushy tail protruding from her rear end.

"SHIPPO!"

The young fox-demon soon reverted to his original form with a bump the size of a tennis ball on his head. He rubbed the bump with an air of indignation. "Why are you nice to Sota yet so mean to me?" he demanded irately.

"'Cos he's not as annoying as you," Inuyasha replied tartly.

Miroku laughed. "Loosen up, Inuyasha; take a joke. Learn to trust people a bit more."

Inuyasha frowned. "I trusted someone fifty years ago, and look where that got me." He was referring to how Kikyo had sealed him to the Sacred Tree after claiming that she would give him the Shikon Jewel and let him have a wish.

Miroku became serious as well. His piercing blue eyes locked on to Inuyasha's. "If you had really trusted Kikyo," he said, "You would never have thought she had betrayed you."

* * *

It was night when Inuyasha returned to the Higurashi house. Inside, the aroma of cooking steak drifted pleasantly around. Mama was in the kitchen tending to dinner. Grandpa watched her from the table with a mouth that was watering. Buyo the cat was also attracted to the smell and was curled around Mama's leg, where he was making strange, comical noises of indulgence as he sniffed the air.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Just the person I wanted to see!" Grandpa exclaimed. He walked up to Inuyasha and handed him a wrapped present.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked with folded arms. But he took the present anyway. It seemed to be scented from the outside with herbs, so he couldn't detect with his nose what was inside.

Until, of course, he tore off the wrapping.

"An old banana peel!" Inuyasha had the anime tears running down his face.

Grandpa nodded sagaciously. "Yes! That was the banana that my father Tomeo Higurashi ate while fighting in World War I! It's historical stuff!"

"I'm pretty sure a banana peel wouldn't have lasted that long," Inuyasha said. "Are you sure this isn't some random banana you ate the other day?"

"I'm pretty sure!" Grandpa insisted. But he was sweating.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and approached Mama to ask her where Kagome was. Mama regarded him curiously and nodded, pointing her knife which she had been cutting the steak with towards Kagome's room. "She was kind of upset when she returned," she informed Inuyasha, frowning slightly. "Did you do anything to upset her today?"

"What the hell did I do wrong this time?" Inuyasha grumbled frightfully. Then he realised that Mama was there and smiled a bit more pleasantly. "I'll go talk to her," he assured Mama and, hurrying off, he did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Miroku and Shippo were sitting by the well waiting for Inuyasha's return. There was not much to do except feel the wind rustle the trees in the dark. Miroku was sitting cross-legged, holding his staff and staring keenly at the night sky. He didn't turn as he spoke to Shippo, who was peering into the murky depths of well intently. "Could you do me a favour, Shippo?"

"Sure, Miroku, what is it?"

"Well, I..." Miroku continued to gaze at the twinkling stars. "It's a little thing, you see..." He explained what he required from Shippo.

"WHAT THE-!" Shippo gaped. "You want me to transform into Kagome again?"

Miroku nodded. "After your good efforts at the stream today, I want to rate your transformation and trickery skills. This way you could become a stronger demon. You have great potential, Shippo."

Shippo asked, "Do you want my transformation to have clothes or not?"

Miroku laughed. "Without clothes would be preferable..." he began.

"Inuyasha's right - you are a pervert!" Shippo pointed the finger accusingly at Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "Caught out..." he muttered ruefully. Then he stared at the sky again.

* * *

Kagome was memorising the rules for Linear Inequalities when she heard Inuyasha enter the room. She doggedly continued to study even when Inuyasha called her name. She ignored him the first twenty five times but on the twenty-sixth, she swung around with a face more dangerous than an irate dragon's. "Can't you see I'm upset with you?" she demanded.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you do?" Kagome was like a hissing cat-demon as she verbally attacked Inuyasha. "You drag me away from my revision to go on a date with me, only to go after Kikyo the moment she appears! Why wouldn't I be upset with that?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome went on reading as Inuyasha hit the floor.

"Damn it, Kagome!" he shouted from his position. "I didn't do anything wrong! Was it my fault you switched places with Sota? Or that Kikyo rescued your brother when he fell from the sky?"

Kagome hesitated. Then she said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She looked away and sighed. "It's just that... I get so mad when I see you with Kikyo. It's like I can never be happy again."

It was Inuyasha's turn to hesitate. He said, "I want you to be happy, Kagome, but..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "But you've chosen Kikyo," she finished for him. Inuyasha didn't reply. He bowed his head because he know what she said was true. He looked up as she continued, "But we can just be friends, can't we?"

Inuyasha nodded. He thought that would satisfy her but he could see there was still pain and longing in her eyes. They stood there for a long moment. Inuyasha thought about Kikyo, and then saw the look on Kagome's face. He didn't want her to be miserable as she was. When she smiled, something in Inuyasha would brighten up.

"Hey, where's Sota?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Um..." Inuyasha scratched his head and felt very awkward. Kagome looked at him in a way that expected an answer, so he continued, somewhat hesitantly. "I left him in the feudal era..."

As he expected, Kagome looked shocked, then furious. "How come?!"

Inuyasha appeared very apologetic. "The well wouldn't let him through," he explained.

Kagome groaned. "Of course! We're the only two people that can use the well! It looks like we'll have to try and figure out a way to get him back tomorrow; I really need to finish revising for my exam."

"Aren't you picking him up tonight?"

"He'll survive," Kagome answered airily. "He needs something like that to make him braver anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bone Eater's Well 500 years ago, a long mournful voice was heard echoing from the cold depths below. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Mum? Grandpa? Buyo?" (As if the cat was going to do any rescuing.) "Anyone?" Sota started sobbing. "I'm hungry and I'm missing tonight's episode of Dragon Ball Z."

Afterthoughts

Instead of writing something random at the beginning of the chapter, I've done it at the end instead. I hope you readers have enjoyed this story. It was a bit of an experiment for me. I've been trying to show understanding for the characters, you see. It's hard because I don't own them and therefore can only really scratch the surface of their psychology. Nevertheless, I think it's turned out pretty well considering, although I don't think I got Kikyo exactly right.

9 June – I've just done _another _revision of this story. Along with changing the Afterthoughts section dramatically, I've left a brief summary of what changes I've done in my profile, under the Updates Section.

26 May - It's over a year since Sota's Wish was published. The writing style seems very juvenile to me now. 0.o I write like a girl.

**Any hope for a sequel?**

If you read chapter nine, you might wonder how Sota is getting home. Yes, there is room for a sequel and if you want it, I shall write it. But for now, I'll just leave it to your imaginations, like all lazy authors would. Sayōnara!


End file.
